Pain Is My Muse
by A Case of Flash Delirium
Summary: A story about Marceline, in which things happen and stuff does too. Sound intriguing? Well there's also musical-music and all that fun party stuff. Terrible description, hm? You know who else is a terrible description? Your female procreater. OHHH!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya y'all! This is my first fanfic and all that fun stuff. Maybe romance will be implemented in a coming chapter, hmm? Tell me in a review if you want some or whatever'z. Also, criticize what you can because I'm all for getting better at writing.

The song whose lyrics I put in this extremely short chapter was **Paper Kitten Nightmare by Margot and the Nuclear So & So's**. For some fun trivia facts about this song that you don't want to read, check the bottom of this page. Do it, brah, bro, broski, brohem, brotango, broman, various other terms using the word 'bro'.

* * *

><p>The air could be described by many dreadful things. Cold. Unforgiving. Frozen. Still. The one thing it wasn't was dreary. The sky was a perfect bright blue, with no clouds to obstruct it's loveliness. The sun shone brightly, making the fresh snow glitter like diamonds. The single thing in this scene that could be described as 'dreary' was a dead tree, majestic but frightening. A marker for the true treasure beneath.<p>

But I wasn't here to describe the scene in excruciating detail. I was on a mission. The treasure below was that of utmost importance. After all, it was the remains of a great art from long ago. One that couldn't be forgotten, as it would be a crime against nature to do so.

"Uh, Marceline, I'd love to stand here looking heroic and all, but aren't we supposed to be digging?" Jake piped up, interrupting my thoughts.

I chuckled, patting him on the back. "Yes, work my slave." I grinned evilly, closing my umbrella to stand in the shade of the large tree. "We have a treasure to find!"

Finn looked at me like I was a nutcase. "Uh, I thought you would be helping. And what kind of treasure is it anyways?"

I transformed my wide grin into a small, mysterious smile. "The best kind." I answered simply. "And it's daytime. I can't work right now, and if we start right now we'll be able to get there by midnight. I'm here to offer moral support, a kind that'll reflect our prize." I didn't know why, but I'd felt like talking in an intelligent manner. Maybe it was to seem mysterious and all that delicious nonsense.

"Is it spaghetti? Or ice cream!" It was Jake again.

"Is it gold and riches and enough quests of righteousness to last a lifetime?" Finn added, stars in his wide blue eyes. I noticed how tall he'd gotten in the past four years since I'd met him. He was now an inch taller than me, a feat he'd still left unrecognised. He was quite... handsome now. But in a totally weird incest-cousin kind of way. I didn't want to be with him, but he _was_ very attractive.

"We'll just have to see. Now, enough talk. Off to work!" I clapped twice, and leaned back against the tree lazily.

"What about our moral support?"

I pulled my bass guitar from my back. "This is a song called 'Paper Kitten Nightmare'. Written by a certain amazing artist from long ago." Their brows raised at the fact that it wasn't an original song. I closed my eyes and started to play the chords.

"My paper cat

Has covered my skin

In chills.

My basement home

Has made me as cold

As ice."

Their digging pattern was in step with the music. Jake had enlargened his paws for better digging, and Finn had a wooden shovel. Needless to say, Jake was making better progress.

"So, meow meow et chantez-moi*.

Meow meow meow meow meow, mija*

Meow meow meow.**

My island home

Is gonna be mine

Quite soon.

Your concrete mouth

Is spewing that filth

Again.

So walk in, shivering

Paws dried up

From wandering.

Meow meow meow

Meow meow meow**"

They had gotten about two feet down at this point, a good pace. Words couldn't explain how excited I was.

"My glass-eyed pet

Is purrin' bout 'Blonde

on Blonde.'***

That sweet old man

Is gonna be your

Best friend.

So wash your paws

Alley cat

Once you're dead

You can't come back.

Meow meow meow

Meow meow meow**"

I finished the song with a flourish of strings, and laid my axe across my lap. My small audience of a boy, a magical stretchy dog, and a peculiar waving snail all applauded quietly. I got up and cursied dramatically.

"Thank you, my lords." I bellowed in a somber tone, abruptly sitting back down, bass in hand.

* * *

><p>Wot? you're reading the end facts about the song? Well, my dear, I am very surprised.<p>

According to an interview, the song is about this old man the singer met in a bar. The old man was really weird and reminded him of a cat. He kept on talking about Bob Dylan, and so Richard (the guys name :P. Funny it isn't a girl named Margot, amirite?) said that he liked Bob Dylan too (I mean, who doesn't? The man's a genius.) So they talked. And Richard said everybody else probably thought they were just meowing.

* et-chantez moi is French for 'sing to me' and *mija, which you would know if you ever watched Dora as a child, is a short term for 'mi hija' which means 'my daughter'. This is a term of endearment to anybody, as long as they're female. Not just daughters. That would be creepy.

** I didn't put all the meows because you know how boring it would be to read '' over and over.

*** 'Blonde on Blonde' was one of Bob Dylan's albums.

Richard has also stated during a live concert that "this song is called Paper Kitten Nightmare, and it's about how no nightmare can be scary if it has a kitten in it."

The phrase 'paper tiger' is used to talk about something that looks scary but isn't harmful, so I guess this 'paper kitten' could be a nightmare about something that isn't scary at all.

Either way it's freakin' awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya again, brahmin (10 awesome points if you get the reference *gamer giggle*). Thank ya' for the nice reviews. I'm feeling preeeeetty erratic right now, hyper and whatnot, so my apologies if the writing is bad. Also, sorry for not updating yesterday, I had no internet where I was at.

(WARNING: This contains a bit of cussing in the song bit, but it's just one word.)

Also, this chapter's song is **Evening On the Ground (Lilith's Song) by Iron and Wine**. I love this song, and Iron and Wine's way of making either a really complicated, random song, like it's just random words thrown together, or a simple song, not to wordy, but both really have some type of deep underlying meaning. I'ma continue with my drivel at the bottom so you can go straight to the story.

* * *

><p>I played with the strings of my bass, producing simple melodies with the tips of my fingers. "So, Finn, hows you and Bonnibel going?" I asked in a preoccupied manner, half- focused on the music. Something about performing made me calm, it was like a stress reliever. A balm for the pain of living longer then most everybody I love. Like what has happened hundreds of times. Like what would happen soon, with these heroes.<p>

He grinned sheepishly, his face turning a bright red. "Uh, nothing. Agh, I mean, there's no 'going'. Nothing's, um, nothing's going." He stuttered, looking down at his shovel, as if this suddenly was the right time to work harder.

"Ahuh. Nothing. Jeez, kid, you've been in love with the girl for as long as I've known you. When are you going to make your move?" I floated down to him, nudging him with my elbow. I didn't think it was possible, but his face managed to get even redder.

"Is it that obvious? Well..." he dropped his voice, like somebody would be listening in on our conversation. Even though we were in the middle of a barren wasteland. With nobody around, except that stupid snail. It was like that thing was everywhere. "She told me the other day that she 'needed to talk' to me!"

Something about the excitement in his voice bothered me, as if I wanted to be the one that 'needed to talk' to him. Confused at myself, I said nothing back, deep in thought. Well, the girl made him happy. That's all I could ask for. His happiness was a lot more important than mine.

"Uh, Marcy, is something wrong?" I glimpsed a hand waving in front of my face. Shaking my head 'no' I floated back to my place by the tree to contemplate. I couldn't like him like _that_, it was imponderable. Yet there I was, thinking about being with one of my best friends, a mortal for the Cosmic Owl's sake! He would grow older and older and I would stay exactly where I was. Sometimes I wished that I'd died long ago, although those thoughts were quickly remedied by pen, paper, and my trusty guitar. They couldn't leave me alone, couldn't die off like lowly animals. A thousand years of life, er, unlife, had a tendency to make you lonely.

"Hey, do you mind playing another song up there? Your moral support isn't so supportive right now!" Jake called, bored out of his mind. He'd always been easily distracted, so I jumped up out of my own mind and again picked up my Axe Bass.

"To stick with the whole 'other people's songs' theme, I introduce 'Evening On the Ground'."

"Hey, Man,  
>Evening on the ground<br>And there is no one else around.  
>So you will<br>Blame me

Blame me for the rocks and baby bones  
>And broken lock on our<br>Garden,

Garden wall of Eden  
>Full of spiderbites and all your lovers.<br>We were,

We were born to fuck each other  
>One way or another.<p>

But I'll only lie  
>Down by the waterside at night.<p>

Hey, Man,  
>Tiny baby tears<br>I will collect a million years.  
>And you can<br>Blame me,

Blame me, I will wear it  
>In the empty hollow part of my<br>Garden.

Garden wall of Eden in the clamour  
>As they raise the curtain.<br>You will,

You will never make me  
>Learn to lay beneath the mountain,<p>

Because I'll only lie  
>Down by the waterside at night."<p>

I didn't stop this time to check on my worker's progress, as this song somehow struck a chord with me. Why? Truthfully, I didn't know. This was before my time, but I had a weird feeling about it, as if it was telling a story. Of what*, again I didn't know. My mother used to play this song on her music-player-thing all the time. It reminded me of her, of how bad I missed her. Of every moment I had with her, easily recalled as it would be etched into my mind forever. Another person I loved, dead before me. Vampirism was a curse with benefits, I'd realized long ago.

Another round of applause greeted me as soon as I got out of my trance. By now the hole was deep enough for me to stand in, with about two inches of my head sticking out. It was wide enough to fit five people, if they were packed in tightly. There was no permafrost, I noticed. Strange, because this was the Ice Kingdom. Why wasn't it icier? I floated down to the shady hole and touched the wall on the left side, towards the tree, warm. Middle-of-summer warm. Puzzled, I touched the other side. Cold, as you would've imagined. "Uh, Finn, feel this."

"Feel what?" Finn asked.

In response I grabbed his wrist and placed his hand flat against the right wall. "So? It's cold." Now he was the one that was confused. I took it off, and placed it on the warm wall. His eyes widened, a cheesy grin spreading across his features. "What time is it?" He asked, quite predictably.

I pointed in the direction of the tree, "Digging time."

* * *

><p>Well isn't that a wonderful ending to this chapter, eh? (sarcasm, I suck at endings) Anyhow, the song facts. This song is about Lilith, the first woman, as you can see in the title of it. It's a part of an EP focused on spiritual women, with a bit of Bible references, even though Sam Beam (singer and lyricist) is a confirmed Agnostic. I guess he's one of those people that think the Bible is good literature, even if he doesn't believe in it himself (like me :p. Religion is super interesting, friend). Woman King, Jezebel, Lilith, My Lady House. Four of the six songs have to do with women.<p>

*There is in fact a story behind it. My dad used to tell me this. It's about Lilith who was the first woman, as I said. She wanted equality, but Adam and God wouldn't let her have it. She refused to be with Adam. With the words 'we were born to fuck each other one way or another', she got 'screwed' in the end (heh heh puns). God decided to punish her for trying for equality by sending her to Hell and turning her into a succubus, which is a demon who steals babies from mothers and, erm, attacks men in the night trying to get preggo to make even more succubi and incubi (the male equivalent of succubi). I.e. 'blame me for the rocks and baby bones.' Also, this one of the very few songs in which Beam uses an electric guitar.

This story is so dark, but beautiful in a way. I don't know, that's just my thoughts.

This doesn't belong to me (the songs that is) , I'm compelled to say, as was the one before. They belong to their rightful owners. Oh and the characters too. ^_^

New chapter tomorrow, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya again, people. Thank you for reading, and be sure to review!

Today's song is **Haiti by Arcade Fire**. Now, I have a strange obsession with this band. Seriously, a strange obsession. Anywhorezals, a lot of the song is in french, so I'll put the translated versions of those bits down on the bottom!. Google translate FTW!

* * *

><p>He sighed in a very exaggerated fashion, plunging his shovel into the earth beside us. "Wait, won't it just..." I started to say, my words dropping off as he removes it, showing a perfect indentation in the wall. "Fall down. I guess not." I shrugged the strange occurrence off, this was Ooo after all.<p>

"Man, what are we looking for? I'm bored." Jake stated behind us, making me jump. I'd almost forgotten he was there, which was strange. He was really hard to ignore, let alone completely forget about. I'd been out of it all day

"To be honest? I have no idea. This wise looking wizard guy told me about some treasure under this tree with a really awesome prize." I lied. Well, I told the truth about the wizard. That had to count for something.

"Uh, lets get this straight, some old guy told you there was treasure here? What if there isn't any treasure? I mean, you know how wizards are. All crazy. And weird." Jake said, an uncertain look spread across his features. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, what if there is and nobody finds it? What if there's going to be a huge fun-ass adventure down there just waiting to happen? I don't know about you, but I'm going to risk it." Was my reply, as floated back up to the tree. "Besides, you know there isn't much adventure this close to home. You two freakin' cleared the place out."

It was true. Ever since the heroes started, well, being heroes, the amount of adventure had plummeted. I mean, it was a bit of a good thing in the 'less people getting hurt' sense, but it was so _boring_. I needed some excitement to get my cold blood flowing. Excitement was so hard to find ever since I gave up being completely evil.

I remembered those days clearly, as much as it hurt me to do so. I was a mess, murdering innocents left and right for their blood. Yes, I knew I could just eat shades of red, but it didn't have the satisfaction of a kill. To me, at the time, everybody was nothing but prey. And I, the predator. I was suddenly sucked into my memories.

_Death, left and right. Death, oh wonderful, delicious death. The best tasting victims are the scared ones, the best blood is of the innocents. I'm chasing a group of about 30 humans through my destroyed forest with some of my subjects. These humans, they have no respect for nature, they pillage all resources without regret. They aren't innocent, they deserve death. And I'll be their executor._

_ Their screams pierce the air, a satisfying sound. Full of emotion, and the best kind at that. Fright. "You can't run forever!" I call maniacally, stretching out the process longer than necessary. My cold heart beats quickly, pumping the exhilaration of the hunt through my veins. They shriek even more, desperate for escape. We laugh at their trepidation._

_Soon I decide to end the Hunt, calling at my subjects. "Alright, guys, time for the grand finale! Kill all but the young!" I screech, flying forward with my brethren. We do what would be expected. We massacre them._

_ I take an old man at the back of the pack, grasping his shoulders and looking him straight in his withered old eyes. "Any last words, human?" I ask in a disgusted manner, a common reaction to humans from my kind. The man stares straight back at me, his gaze proud, unwavering. "Kill me if you like, monster." , he said politely, "But remember this, when you die, nobody will mourn your death. You'll be just like us..."At first I think nothing of this, mind focused on food. I plunge my teeth into the side of his neck, suck out his existance, his life. In the corner of my eye I see four children running, two boys and two girls. The last humans.  
><em>

I shook myself out of my memories, crushed by how terrible I used to be. I had no respect for humans, but still bagged on them for their lack of it for nature. I was grateful for my realization soon after the aformentioned murder. I used to be evil and manipulative. A depraved maniac. I was a waste of space. I'd changed now, but my past decisions would scar me forever. I'd always have some sort of malevolence in me, no matter how hard I tried.

I again shook off my thoughts, turned back to the tree. Examined the bark. It was a light grey-blue, darker in some places as you would imagine. In circumference it was gigantic, one of the biggest I'd ever seen. The branches flowed naturally with each other, twisting and intertwined. The surface of the trunk was much like the branches, elegant and intricate, yet at first looking gnarled, random. Compared to the width, the height of it wasn't very astounding. Yet, it was still a beautiful tree.

"Glob, Marcy, you're out of it today. Play us some music! Even though you totally _could_ help, now that it's shady." Finn called from his spot in the ground.

"Uh, I'll pass on the helping. The first part I can do." I answered, beloved bass already in hand. "This is called 'Haiti'. Not by me, as per the usual today."

Haiti, mon pays  
>Wounded mother I'll never see.<br>Ma famille set me free*  
>Throw my ashes into the sea<p>

Mes cousins jamais nes  
>Hantent les nuits de Duvalier<br>Rien n'arrete nos esprits**  
>Guns can't kill what soldiers can't see<p>

In the forest we are hiding  
>Unmarked graves where flowers grow<br>Hear the soldiers angry yelling  
>In the river we will go<p>

Tous les morts-nes forment une armee***  
>Soon we will reclaim the earth<br>All the tears and all the bodies  
>Bring about our second birth<p>

Haiti, never free  
>N'aie pas peur de sonner l'alarme<br>Tes enfants sont partis****  
>In those days their blood was still warm."<p>

This song reminded me of how those poor humans must have felt. Being hunted down, their species slowly depleting. Trying to find hope, even when doomed. It killed me that I was a part of their demise. I thought of the four humans left to run off, to fend for themselves, and am struck by a grim realization. They must've been Finn's grandparents. There was no other humans besides them, and believe me I tried to find others. I killed Finn's ancestors. Mercilessly. I hid my face from the guys. I _murdered_ the relatives of a boy who I cared about immensely. I pinched myself in the arm, to stop thinking.

"Awesome. What the zip is that language you're singing?" Finn asked, preoccupied. "And really, it's getting hot down here!"

"I have no idea. And I think that means you're getting closer."

He sighed,"Well why are you singing it if- SLAMMA COW!"

* * *

><p>Woah! Another terrible ending? Pshyeah! :D<p>

Anywhorzals, before the translated bits, I'll tell you what it's about. The singer in this song, Regine Chassagne, is a descendant from survivors of Duvalier's rule in Haiti. During Francois Duvalier's 14 year rule, an estimated 30,000 Haitians were murdered. He was a known voodoo guy. But that isn't all, after his death, his son Jean-Claude took up the office. Thousands of people were killed or tortured, and hundreds of thousands left. He made millions from the drug trade and _selling the body parts _of dead Haitians. Yep. And still the song sounds so hopeful and happy. I guess that would be from the fourth verse, which is pretty hopeful

This is my favorite song from my favorite album by Arcade Fire. Her voice is so... perfectly imperfect, echoey and all that jazz. :3

1st line: Haiti, my country

3rd: My family set me free

**(in order)

My cousins never born

Haunt the nights of Duvalier

Nothing stops our spirits,

All stillbirths are an army,

**** (in order)

Haiti, never free,

Don't be afraid to sound the alarm.

Your children are gone.

(next time I think I'm going to use a less indie song haha. Maybe some screamo or metal, seeing as the chick is a rocker. Or maybe I'll stay with indie. Idk yet xD)

((Ooh, and I don't own this song, nor do I own Adventure Time. I still feel like I need to say this.))


	4. Chapter 4

(skip this if you would prefer not to read things that don't mean anything to the story at all.)

Hiya again. I didn't update yesterday... sorry. I was asleep. All. Day. Long. :D An amazing thing for an insomniac, hm? Oh and I was watching some of the Yogscasts old Magicka videos with TB. That might've been nonsensical to you. Meh. But, as I've said many times before, I am Dave! (exclamation point) Yognau(gh)t, and I have the balls! Oh, fsm, I need to stop referencing things ლ(ಠ_ಠლ). So, uh, enough with the drivel. This isn't a facebook post. (Urhagle, facebook. ) I had a big wave of ideas recently soo, heres what came of it.

The song is **Those Who Slay Together, Stay Together by Chiodos**. Yes. *cough* The screamo parts will be in ALLCAPS.

Like I just did there. Saying 'allcaps'. .-. Just to, uh, make it... obvious. To you. And stuff.

Enjoy :3

* * *

><p>"What!" I exclaim at him, hurrying to his side. In front of him was... absolutely nothing. I squint my eyes at the wall, searching for whatever he was freaking out about. Which he was, I noticed as I turned to him. His eyes wide as saucers. "What, exactly, is it?" I ask, my voice constricted with puzzlement.<p>

"How do you not see that! It's this... how can you not see it?" he replied hurriedly, waving his hand into the solid dirt, as if it wasn't there at all. He pulled it out, and looked at me.

"Yeah, man, there's like this huge water portal thingy." Jake piped up, making me jump again. He mirrored his brother's actions, his hand slipping through the wall of soil. I reached forward slowly pressing my hand where theirs were, feeling my jaw drop when my hand reacted just like theirs. I narrowed my eyes and stuck my head through.

What I saw made my heart pound. It was a hallway, stretching into the distance, farther then even I could see. The walls were red and veiny, moving slowly as if it was a creature itself. There were drips of red stuff falling from everywhere, which I assumed was blood. They changed shape, pulsating to make the hallway round, then going back down so it was relatively square again. I felt something wet fall on top of my head, and pulled my head out, yelling, "What in the HELL is going on in there!"

I shakily felt my hair, searching for the blood. Finding nothing, I dropped my hands down, so that they were dangling in the air. "Look in there!" I urged the two heroes. They gave each other this happy look and looked inside the 'huge water portal thingy'.

After what appeared to be a minute or two, they wedged themselves out. "What the math was that!" Finn exclaimed, wiping at his head too. I shrugged, flying to my spot. I rummaged through the satchel I'd brought with me and pulled out three apples.

"Care for a snack?" I asked them, but they shook their heads. Finn took off his bright green backpack and opened it. I rolled my eyes, of course they packed some food. I stared at my apple and sucked out the red, letting the pigment satiate my thirst. It didn't taste as good as blood, but it also didn't hurt anybody. I didn't want to cause any pain any more, to innocents that is. I'd still kick some troll-zombie butt. "So, are we going to explore that place or what?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we are! Except... can we wait until tomorrow? Um... that thing with PB is later today..." He said, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. I tried to hide the pang of jealousy that shook through my body. Even when I told myself I couldn't, that I'd wronged him too much, I still hoped to be with him. This was something I'd keep forever hidden, of course. Things just didn't work out that way. I was an evil, vampiric, thousand year old monster, and he was a 16 year old hero boy. Not just a boy, but a human. A race that I was a primary part of extinguishing. It was all too much.

I feigned nonchalance. "Sure, hero. I'm glad this didn't take long, anyways. I need some sleep. See you tomorrow at, say, 7?"

"Great. But wait, before we leave, do you mind playing one last song? I mean, we weren't really paying very much attention, with the digging and all." Finn rushed out, blushing again. I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't object. _Why did he blush?_ I said to myself, but dismissed it. He probably just wanted another song.

"Yep I can." I thought for a moment, then thought of a song that had something to do with my recent musings. "This is called, 'Those Who Slay Together, Stay Together'."

"Light came through a crack in the wall

That red sun slowly rose

At the break of dawn they came, for us.

For a while we were safe and sound

They came like thieves and robbed our town

Of all the life, of everything we knew.

The living versus the dead.

PRAY TO YOUR GOD!

HELL IS ON IT'S WAY HOME!

Hell was rolling in like a rancid fog,

And the world that we knew

Was raining blood.

Here we are!

We knew the day would come.

Those who slay together, stay together

In the end.

Crimson irises, the army of the infected

They smelled our scent, sensed our fear

They knew where we were!

THE ARTIST OF THE NIGHT!

THEY'RE PAINTING THE TOWN RED WITH BLOOD!

THEY CAME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A FLOOD!

LIKE A flood!

A force too strong to handle

We were trapped

Like a candle surrounded by demons that don't want the light.

They darkened our ability to see through the night.

Come through hell or high water

We'll never leave one another alone

This plague has taken control, of us.

Come through hell or high water

We die!

-oh we jump and fall-

Only to be born into a monstrosity

Light came through a crack in the wall.

That red sun slowly fell down,

And we devoured all that we could,

Oh yes we did.

We immersed ourselves in all the blood, biting each and every one.

The army of the infected.

(screaming*)

WE ARE THE INFECTED!

WE ARE THE INFECTED!

Here we are!

We knew this day would come.

Those who slay together, stay together

In the end.

Here we are!

We knew this day would come.

Those who slay together, stay together

In

The

End."

I finish off, dragging out the final word along with the last strum. As always, there was some clapping, but I didn't pay much attention to it. "That was a lil' bit screamy there, Marcy. Still awesome, though." Finn said, right after my voice trailed off into the lonely mid-afternoon air. I smiled at him, noticing a bit of his golden hair poking out of the bottom of his hat.

"Uh, Finn. You got some hair sticking out there." I instinctively hid it back into it's place. His head was warm, dizzily so. I held my hand there for a second longer than I should have, eyes locked with his, then jerked it back. "Uh, yeah, bye." I stuttered, waving. I flew up into the trees intricate swirls and found a small square of flat. Might as well sleep here. I lied down in the surprisingly comfortable bed of branches on my side, used my hand as a pillow. I slept.

* * *

><p>Woop end bit! So, I know I said I'd put screamohardcore in this enstallment, but I really couldn't see her screeching hardcore Chelsea Grin. Which would've been one of my first choices. I mean, a song where she'd say 'Hit the lights... it's boner time', would be pretty stinkin' magical. Rambling again... sorry about that. But I decided on a song that was partly in screamo. Just to feel like I wasn't lying. _

The song is pretty obvious. It's about the zombie apocalypse, which I'm totally a sucker for. Poppin' zombies in the head? Hellz yeah! I'm even writing a story about it. Enough about me, to the song.

If you hadn't figured it out already, it's about a group of people against an 'army' of zombies. They fight, and stay together. But, the zombies corner them and they themselves turn into zombies, to run around and maul people all day.

*Oh and this is just random screaming. I checked the flap in the front of the CD.

Well that was the shortest explanation yet. Woo.

I'm going to be a review whore and ask anybody who's reading this to review. Nshtuffs.

New chapter soon!

(oh and this is the longest chapter yet. By a meager 200 words :3)


	5. Chapter 5

Gr. Long time no update, eh? Sorry 'bout that. I think I'm not going to have much of an intro today. Like a BAWS. Also, sorry for the short chapter!

Song for today is **Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles**. This was my favorite song as a little baby child. It's a pretty clear song, so I'ma just put Beatles facts down there.

* * *

><p><em>He's walking out of the palace, his black shoes silent against the hard candy floor. His heart is beating loudly in his ears, anger and embarrassment making his body quiver noticeably. He has his arms crossed over his chest, fists clenching and unclenching periodically. His mind is numb, he isn't thinking of anything. Body language exhibits his state of mind, but not his thoughts. There isn't a representation for nothing, of course.<em>

_He sighs, ignores the calls of his name behind him. He doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't want to see that girl. After all, she caused him too much hurt in the past couple of minutes, destroyed him with her words of rejection. He unfolds his arms to tug at the top of his white hat, makes sure his golden locks are set firmly in their place. The boy tries to act like he's fine, like he's not hurting, although it's plain in the look in eyes. Again he notices the bubblegum girl's cries of his name. _

_"Leave me alone..." he mumbles, almost incoherently. Shocked at the lowness of his tone, he repeats the words, tries to conduct confidence, strength, but his emotions end up corrupting his attempt. He sounds sad and defeated._

_"Finn, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you... I'm sorry. But I have something important to tell you..." the bubblegum princess whispers, loud enough for the boy she was addressing to hear, but nobody else. She looks at the hero, pleading with those unsettling magenta eyes. He doesn't fall for that look, not after she shattered his very being. He wheeled around, eyes shooting daggers._

_"I don't want to hear it. I don't care. You're so... selfish! I'm not going to do anything more for you, not for a while. I want to... I need to get away," is his reply, managing to make his voice cold quite easily. He glares at her icily, again crossing his arms. _

_"_I'm_ selfish? Am I selfish enough to figure out why your race is almost extinct? I'm sure you'd like to hear _that_!" she replies, unusually sour. His glower deepens as he resists the curiosity. The boy turns, walking away from temptation._

* * *

><p>I hummed in the cozy bed-like indention, staring peacefully at the twists of limbs above me. I was surprisingly calm today, the constant burden of guilt lighter. I poked my head out of my spot, looking at the sun to judge what time it was. "About 7..." I say to myself, examining the setting sun. "Where's...?" I stop in the middle of my inquisition, spotting a bedraggled duo in the distance. I smile cheerfully and swipe my umbrella up from near my feet.<p>

"Heya, heroes!" I call. I open my umbrella and float to them. The first thing I noticed was Jake's worried expression as he looked upon his best friend's state. Finn's eyes were red and lined with grief, a feeling I knew well, shown by dark circles. I adopt a face similar to Jake's, my carefree mood replaced with confusion, concern. "Finn..." I called at him quietly. He didn't repond, so I repeated his name. "What happened?"

"He won't say anything. Not since, well, you know." I raised my eyebrows, but then remembered that Bonnibel wanted to talk to him. I rushed up to him and wrapped my arms around him, umbrella awkwardly crashing against his back. I hoped to give him some sort of comfort, but with my cold body I doubted it. He slowly, robotically hugged back, shaking in my arms. He was so warm, his smell so intoxicating. I could hear his blood flowing, not that I wanted anything to do with that.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing the answer.

He shook his head, burying his nose into my shoulder. "She said..." he whispered. I tutted, patting his back. I already knew what he was going to say. I retreated away from the paradise that was his arms. He still shook like a leaf when I let him go, but he stopped himself to give me a smile. I returned the favor.

"I'm... I'm fine. Just... a little disappointed." he said, voice small. He touched my bass hanging from my back, gripping the neck of the instrument, pulling it off. Now, normally I would've caused great pain to him if he did that, but I let him this time. Just this time. He set the guitar in my arms gently, taking my umbrella. "Play me something happy."

I smile, and wordlessly start playing.

"Here comes the sun.

Here comes the sun.

And I say,

It's alright.

Little darling,

It's been a long and lonely winter.

Little darling,

It feels like years since it's been here.

Here comes the sun.

Here comes the sun.

And I say,

It's alright.

Little darling,

The smiles returning to the faces.

Little darling,

It seems like years since it's been here.

Here comes the sun.

Here comes the sun.

And I say,

It's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling,

I feel that ice is slowly melting

Little darling,

It seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun.

Here comes the sun.

It's all right,

It's all right."

* * *

><p>Mmm, yeah sorry for the short-arse chapter. But, you know, this chapter totally isn't setting anything up. Nu-uh, nope. Not at all. *cough* Also, thanks for awesome reviewer guy.<p>

-The name comes from when John Lennon had a dream where a man appeared 'on a flaming pie' and he said 'You will be Beatles with an 'a''. Either that or one of the former members saw a biker gang in a movie with the name 'Beetles'.

-When he got the inspiration for today's song here, George Harrison was waiting for Eric Clapton in his garden. Eric ended up playing lead guitar in it.

-The song 'Strawberry Fields Forever' is actually two versions of the song mixed together. One of them is slightly sped up, one slightly slowed down.

-The song 'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away' is many Beatles firsts. First to have an outside musician in one of their songs (EMI arranger John Scott), first completely acoustic song, and first of their songs to be influenced by Bob Dylan. (Bob Dylan = Epic. I've said this before...)

-They have won 7 Grammy Awards and 15 Ivor Novello Awards from the British Academy of Songwriters, Composers, and Authors.

-They had 6 Diamond, 24 Multi-Platinum, 39 Platinum and 45 Gold Albums in the United States.

-Formed in 1957, they were first called 'The Quarry Men'. Lennon started the group, McCartney joined the same year, Harrison joined in '58, and Ringo Starr joined in '62, due to the manager's dislike for the previous drummer.

Cue the 'the more you know' clip. With the star. N' stuff. New chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Ello! Sorry bout the wait, my router is getting turned off at 10 now, and I normally write at like 5 in the morning. I'm thinkin' about changing the humor to angst, as I am incapable of writing humor. Psh, yes.

Song for this chapter is **Rolling In On a Burning Tire by the Dead Weather**. Another band I have a strange obsession with. Or maybe it's just Jack White's genius. I mean, who else can play the guitar and in the middle of the song switch to keyboard, all the while singing like a boss? Anyways. To.. the chapter!

* * *

><p>Finn was still a little shaken up, but he was smiling anyway. With that small grin plastered on his face, he dug his sword out of his bag, gripping the gnarled red hilt tightly. He was never one to dwell on negative feelings, as was the case now. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing because he was happy or a bad thing because he bottled it up. I sighed. "What time is it?" I asked in his place, and the boy frowned jokingly and punched my arm lightly.<p>

"Adventure time?" Jake asked, recieving a punch as well. I flew over to the hole, impatient for what was to come. I tapped my foot on an imaginary ground while they walked.

"Come _on._ You guys are the slowest mortals ever!" I chuckled, spirit high. They started running, Finn backflipping into the hole and Jake using his stretchy powers to catapult next to him. They were also the biggest showoffs. I floated next to them, feet an inch from the ground below. "Ready?" I asked, knowing that they were. They nodded and we stepped into the dirt wall.

I gasped at the sudden gravity that dropped my feet like a stone. I hadn't felt this force for more than 1,000 years, unused to it. My feet were planted firmly on the ground, and I held myself up. I felt warm, strangely so. Like the warmth wasn't on my skin, but inside me. I debunked that, I was a vampire. I couldn't be warm. Finn and Jake were staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You... look different." Finn said in a strangled voice, eyes on my face. I looked down at my arms, eyes widening it's porcelain color. "Your eyes... they're so..." He said again.

"Green?" I asked, as that was their color before I changed. I felt so light, as a mortal would, even though gravity had me fixed onto the ground. This hadn't happened when I stuck my head in, had it? Then again, most of my body had been outside of the portal. I ran my hand through my hair, which was straight as a rod. "Jake, can you stretch?" I asked, guessing that this place took away powers. He elongated his right arm, then nodded.

"Weird..." I replied, looking at the red, pulsing walls. I jumped on the squishy ground, hearing a loud _squelch_ noise when I landed. I pulled my Axe from my back to use as a weapon and we strode down the halls.

We must have been walking for 30 minutes until I decided to start playing music. Might as well do something, you know? I let my fingers guide their way through the heavy bass line of this song, waiting through the first 8 measures to start singing.

"The moon is always full for us,

The road is always clear.

That's not what you want to hear.

One is born so one can die,

You must wait a real long time.

That's more than you can bear.

And the days will come and go,

And the band will march alone,

Til the day you cast a shadow

That looks nothing like your own.

Rolling in on a burning tire,

Your gonna set my house on fire

Just to show me,

You were there.

Well I was raised up like a snake,

You were raised to leave me bait,

That I'd always,

Always take.

And the days will come and go,

And the band will march alone,

Til the day you cast a shadow

That looks nothing like your own.

The moon is always full for us,

The road is always clear.

That's not what you want to hear.

That's not what you want to hear."

I finished off the song, reversing my bass's position back to that of a weapon. "Nice one." Jake says. I shrug, after so much practice I would be good at it.

"So, guys, any cool adventures lately?" I asked out of boredom, the echo of my voice getting sucked into the walls.

"Erm, not exactly. We have to go a really long ways to find it. But Finn here has been trying to find other humans." At this, I feel my cheeks burn red-hot, guilt filling my body. The cave system echoed his last word a couple times. I was puzzled.

"Oh, really?" I choke.

"Yeah, so apparently they just hid around and didn't come out until like 60 years ago. And the last colony of them disappeared without a trace while trying to set up. Tree Trunks actually met some of them, but she doesn't know what ran them off. She remembers screaming and laughter and that's it."

I cough, they knew more about this than I was comfortable with. "I, uh, I wonder what drove them off." I squeak, throat tight. I started scratching at my arms, jumping when my mind registered pain. I'd forgotten about the mortal thing. I was one of Finn's kind now. Well, half of me was. But... even back before I was a vampire I was blue. Not creamish white. Confusion settled in, mixing with the guilt.

Loud groaning noises came from down the hall. It was like starving animals, evil and vindictive. We stared in their direction, and shapes started appearing in the distance. Human shapes. After that, faces started showing. I squinted at them, all looking familiar. One face was the most so. After a few seconds of thinking I recognized him.

It was the old man.

* * *

><p>I think I'm getting better at endings, hm? Indeed.<p>

So, from my perspective this song is about a man who meets somebody. This man gets everything he wants, without anything in his way (first verse). He meets somebody, a suicidal person (second verse). So basically this person, they will always be alone. They will always be yearning for attention. Until the day they don't recognize themself (chorus and third verse). But the guy is attracted to the person, and keeps on being around them, keeps on being with them (forth verse). I don't know, for some reason I can't examine this one very well. Such a creepy, creepy song.

It's also the first song I ever learned on the drums 3.

Another short chapter, but my router gets turned off in about fifteen minutes so I'd rather not leave you with nothing!

New chapter soon. Promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi-lo again!

The song for today is **Easy/Lucky/Free by Bright Eyes**. Conor Oburst is a freaking lyrical genius, in my opinion. Anywhozals, story time. (bahah unintentional pun)

* * *

><p>"Uhm, we should go." I said quietly, but they didn't hear me. They were focused on the dead humans, the bone-chilling resurrected beings, from my past. I repeated it.<p>

"Are you crazy? Do you know what these are?" Jake laughed, and I nodded, eyes fixtated on the old mans face. It held no emotion, expression empty and dumb. He was exactly the same from when I last saw him, except his his wise face was gone. "Humans!" He starts to run to them.

Finn was grinning ear to ear, forgetting completely about the whole 'PB' situation. "I wouldn't do that! There's something... off about them." There was, they moved in a pack like most humans, but they weren't, well, intelligent, from what I could see. Not to mention the fact that I was responsible for each and every one of their deaths. That might be something. "They can't be alive..." I mumbled to myself, half aloud. Their noises got louder, so I noticed they weren't just mumbling nonsense, it was a word. They were repeating it over and over.

"Uh, Marcy, why are they saying your name?" Jake calls back at me, and immediately I recognize the word as my own name. Over and over. I froze, thinking.

"Uh, I really don't know. Really..." I manage to say, voice cracking. I get two pairs of narrowed eyes.

"What did you do?" Finn asked, confusion settling into his perfect features. I take a moment to revel in that cute look, then think of a reply.

"I... may or may not have been responsible for their deaths." I whispered, adrenaline flowing through me. "Every... single... one of them..." I close my eyes, crash to the ground. Guilt was pushing me down much more then gravity could. Or anything else, for that matter.

"You. What?" Finn asked, flowing down on one knee to try to look me in the eyes. I could hear the anger, and heartache, dripping from his voice. I kept my vision on the ground, concentrating on his black shoes. "You're... you, killed them?" I nodded. He tucked his hand underneath my chin, jerking my head up, so that he was the only thing I could look at. I tried to avoid his gaze. "Why?"

"I-I don't know. I was so _evil_ ba_ck _then. I didn't care about people. I thought it was _fun_ to murder them. Since you, er, they pretty much killed the world, I thought they deserved it. But, after the Final Hunt, it's name for us vampires nowadays, I realized how stupid that thought was. You didn't do it, your ancesters did. Why should we have blamed you for something somebody else did so long ago, before you yourselves were born? I don't know why these things are here, but that's what happened." I say in a rush, staring into those two skys in front of me. I couldn't read the emotions they were hiding, but he didn't say anything for a long time.

"How am I alive then?" he asked, taking my forearm in a viselike grip. I winced with unexpected pain.

"You don't have to hurt me. During the Last Hunt, we let four children run off. Two boys and two girls. I'm guessing they were your grandparents." I say, noticing his crushed look. He threw down my arm, standing up. I mirror his action. "Please, Finn, don't be mad. This was 60 years ago." I reach for him, so he looks back at me with indecision. "Please. I care about you. A lot. I... don't want to lose you." I was telling the truth.

_"Just leave me alone, I don't care. You're a monster." _was my imagined reply. He had every right to say that. I deserved it.

"So that's what you think about when you zone out?" Jake asked. I jumped at his voice, again forgeting his presence. "No wonder you looked so depressed. Dang." He patted Finn's back, looking at me with pity. I hated pity.

"Wait, I was just told that my kind was murdered, and you feel sorry for the murder_er_?" Finn asks in an unbelieving voice.

"Brother, you've never done something terrible. You wouldn't know guilt. It's like if you swallowed a monster and it started just eatin' at your gut. Although you did get the shorter end of the stick."

I was surprized at his understanding, very much so. It was like he knew all along, but didn't want to tell. "Jake, tell me, did you already know? I mean, that would explain your old fear of me." I whispered to him. He shook his head to confirm it.

Finn glared at me, turning my insides to acid. "Please, forgive me. I was stupid and mean back then, but I've changed for the better." I begged him. All my guilt was riding with him, the last human. If he could forgive me, I'd finally be free of it. Maybe we could even... no. I couldn't go that far.

His next words were a lot like what I thought he'd say. "I can't. Go. Get away from me!" he whispered in a broken, angry voice. I felt my heart drop to the floor, beating rabbit quick as it fell. Filled with grief and bitterness, I sprinted away, to the portal. I don't know how long I ran, or when I got tired, I just remember leaning against the bloodred wall for a couple seconds, sliding down to sit.

Music. I could turn to music, like I always could. Throughout this long, arduous life, music was the one thing I could turn to. I sung, no guitar this time. I didn't have the energy.

"Did it all get real? I guess it's real enough.

They've got refrigerators full of blood.

Another century spent pointing guns

At anything that moves.

Sometimes I worry that I lost the plot,

My twitching muscles tease my flippant thoughts.

I never really dreamed of heaven much,

Until we put him in the ground.

But it's all I'm doing now.

Listening for patterns in the sound

Of an endless

Static

Sea.

But once the satellite's deceased,

It blows like garbage through the streets

Of the night sky to infinity.

But don't you weep,

Don't you weep,

There is nothing

As lucky.

Honey, don't you weep,

Don't you weep,

There is nothing

As lucky,

As easy,

Or free.

Don't be a criminal in this police state,

You better shop and eat and procreate.

You got vacation days then you might escape

To a condo on the coast.

I set my watch to the atomic clock,

I hear the crowd count down 'til the bomb gets dropped.

I always figured that there'd be time enough,

I never let it get me down.

But I can't help it now.

Looking for faces in the clouds.

I got some friends I barely see,

But we're all planning to meet.

We'll lay in bags as dead as leaves,

All together for eternity.

But don't you weep,

Don't you weep.

There is nothing

As lucky.

Honey, don't you weep,

Don't you weep,

There is nothing

As lucky,

As easy,

Or free.

Or free.

Or free.

Or free

There is nothing.

There's nothing.

There's nothing."

I stopped, abruptly. Gathered my strength. Ran.

Away from here.

Seconds like minutes, minutes like hours, everything so slow to me. I reached the portal, a deadly black color on the edges, swirling into a deep maroon. I still heard the screeching of my name by the monsters, presumed that the heroes stayed behind. I catapulted myself through the thing, told myself I'd explore it later.

Gravity's hold on me left as soon as I escaped, floating an inch from the bottom of the pit I dug. I hear an annoyingly high pitched voice above.

"What did you do to my tree?" I looked up. The Ice King. I growled, too irritated to deal with him. I reared up from the hole, let my face contort into a foul creature, didn't pick one in particular. He screamed like a small child, cried "Gunter!", and ran off.

I flew in the opposite direction, to my home, staring at the ground as I left.

* * *

><p>And what will happen next? I don't know yet either, brah.<p>

So the song. To say it simply, it's about death. About the corruptness of society. He talks about death in a positive way, says that there's nothing as lucky, easy, or free. This is it put in a short way.

In a long way, it starts (did it all-real enough) where he's talking to a friend, or maybe himself, about people, ('They've got refrigerators full of blood- everything that moves), how we cure so many ailments, but we still end up shooting each other, consumed by hatred. (Sometimes I worry- but it's all I'm doing now) He feels confused and nervous about death, something he'd never thought of before, after going to a friend's funeral. It's all he can think about. (Listening for patterns- night sky to infinity) He's trying to find something to believe in, something solid like information from a satellite. But after a satellite is done, it rolls away into space. (Don't you weep- As free)((This is the chorus, but the stupid won't let me skip two lines D':)) He's talking about how you shouldn't cry about death, because to him, it'll set you free from the scariness of life. Death is easy, death is lucky. (Don't be a criminal- condo on the coast.) You have to conform in life, you have to work hard and be good and all you get is a short vacation on the beach. (I set my watch- I can't help it now) People are bringing an apocalypse upon ourselves, we don't care. We're hypothetically setting our clocks to the end of the world, as if he thinks we're cheering on the war that will end humanity. (I always figured- I can't help it now) He'd always thought there'd be enough time for life to get better, he'd never let it get him sad. But now he can't help it. (Looking for faces- together for eternity) He's looking for the 'heaven' he was promised in the sky. He has friends, but they never meet. The only thing they've planned is seeing eachother after death, in bags. Maybe this is supposed mean a suicide pact. (Or free, repeated, then, There is nothing, repeated) Death is nothing, it's free.

Wooh. New chapter soon! (Also, this is the longest chapter yet! :D) Next chapter maybe perhaps could be in Finn's POV. The third-person present point of view or first-person past I don't know. Which would be more interesting?


	8. Chapter 8

Heyhihello! (Terrible band pun? Hell yes!) You're probably wondering 'Y U NO UPDATE?'. Sorry about that! Writers block plus stupid teenager relationship drama equals less progress. Buttt I'm back! And you get two chapters in two days this time. (or I'll try at least!)

Today's song is **Arienette by Bright Eyes**. I know, I know, I've used one of Bright Eyes' works last time, but really, they/he are/is fantastic at portraying sadness, and our heroine is a bit sad in this story.

Speaking of story (I know, I'm awesome. *cough* Totally.)...

* * *

><p><span>Finn's point of view<span>

She _killed_ all of them. Every single one of these marching, chanting humans . There were thousands of them, they were filling the tunnel farther then I could see. They didn't do much but walk straight ahead, towards the vampire that had zipped away about ten minutes ago. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not forgiving her, but she killed off my race. Or at least the majority. It was too much to forgive, wasn't it?

I strode up to one of the people, staring into it's vacant, old features. Looking for some kind of humanity, but finding none. In the distance I heard mournful singing, unaccompanied to any music. It was tremulous and dismal, so unearthly that it gave me chills. It was her, singing. To herself, I guess.

The way she'd looked at me all through today and yesterday, it was as if she liked me. A lot. And she'd said she cared about me. I knew that already, but I felt like she meant it in a totally weird non-friend way.

Like the way I _used_ to like Bubblegum. But, I didn't want to think about that. After being rejected again, I finally felt like it was never going to happen. After all I'd done for her, she still just wanted to be my _friend_. I'd saved her countless times, and for what? A little kiss on the cheek, maybe, a thank you, and then a total dismissal of everything?

Marcy- er- Marceline, well, what could I say about her? She was pretty, yes, she was fun to be around, yes. But she was evil. Something proven by the things she'd done. I guess I _could_ like her-ish. But not anymore. That would be ridiculous.

I couldn't.

I again observed the creatures, sighing for once at proceeding in the adventure. It was really strange, but I'd felt so... tired. I wanted to go home. It'd been a long day, after all. I voiced my thoughts to Jake, who stared at me in the strangest way. "Uh, what? Brother, are you sick or something? You're always up for adventure!"

"I don't know, I'm just all weird and tired." I replied, yawning for effect. The dog, my brother and best friend, shrugged, and we whipped around to walk in the opposite direction of the humans. They'd stopped moaning and stood stock-still, staring forward like live statues.

We walked in a comfortable silence. He was looking at me, reading my features like a well-written book. That was what we were like with each other, we always knew what the other was thinking, what they were about to do. It comes from a lifetime of friendship, I guess.

"You want to forgive her, don't you?" Jake said expertly, his voice echoing around the tunnel.

"What? No, man, naw. That'd be stupid." I replied quickly. I scratched at my neck and stared straight forward.

"C'mon, I saw your face. You know it was a long time ago, and she's so torn up. But whatever, your decision. Lets go home and eat something. I'm starving."

An hour or so later, we arrived at our awesome treehouse home. Jake ran straight towards the kitchen while I bolted towards my bed. I was tired and... weird like I said. Sad, not exactly. Mad? Maybe, but it was more of something else. Something that I couldn't describe very well.

Betrayed?

Marceline's POV

(One Day Later)

I closed the CD slot for my radio, waiting for the music to start. I needed something to calm me. I clicked the next button, the succession of my CDs memorized of course. The voice of a man long dead intruded my ears, shaky but emotional. I opened my mouth to sing along to this, one of my favorite songs.

"The fragile keep secrets,

Gathered in pockets.

And they'll sell them for nothing,

A cheap watch or locket,

That kind of gold washes off.

And the sad act like lepers,

They stick to the shadows.

They long to ring bells of warning

To tell of their coming,

So that the pure can shut their doors.

And the angry are animals,

Senseless and savage.

They act without order in logical lapses.

They stain their mouths with blood.

So take my hand,

This barren land is alive tonight.

And the corn has grown

Stalks that form a wall to hide.

But the wind carries sounds

That I can't see from beyond that line.

Then the stalks begin to sway.

Oh, stay with me Arienette

Until the wolves are away.

Well, the wicked are vultures,

And they bake in the canyons.

They circle in sunlight

And wait for their victims

To collapse and call to them.

The desperate are water.

They'll run down forever as they soak into silence,

And end up together in a dark and distant,

Dark and distant place.

So don't leave me here,

With only mirrors watching me.

This house it holds nothing but the memories.

And the moon,

It leaves silver, but never sleeps.

And then the silver turns to gray.

Oh, stay with me Arienette

Until the wolves are away,

are away."

Suddlenly, after I listened to the end, I heard a loud _bang! bang!_ coming from the door. It was like somebody was trying to break into my house. I peer outside my window, confused at the loud noises. There, glaring inward, was a human face. Surrounded by thousands of others. I hadn't one idea of how they got here without being noticed, there were so many. You know, humans aren't the quietest of creatures.

I knew at once that I wouldn't fight back. No use of it, right? I deserved whatever was coming to me. I was curious as to where they'd take me, and I could always escape later. No prob.

At least that's what I thought.

I scribbled a note on a nearby scrap of paper, and just sat, normal bass strapped to my back.

The door broke open as a mob of angry people enveloped me, taking me roughly by the arms. Away from here.

* * *

><p>Wooooaaah! Plot twist!<p>

Another song that's quite easy to analyse, I guess.

Again, sorry that it took so long to update. Been busy with stupid-ass drama, drawing (of course ^_^. getting a tablet soon, hallejuyah! Can finally use my paint software again.), and the fact that tomorrow is my first day of HS. Hopefully an angry ape-like woman won't throw me into a trashcan. *fingers crossed*

Tomorrow's song is going to be by one of my all time favorite artists. Starts with an M, ends with a T, and has two similarly capitalized letters in between. Take that big-ass hint with what you will. Also, short chap. :( Gah I suck at life sometimes.

Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, you lovely, lovely readers!

Whats that? The feeble attempts at making up for so long a gap between chapters not working? I understand. Sorry though!

I've been busy from high school. Also got into a car crash. Into a fence. That I may or may not have been at the wheel of. WOO totally legal (cough) underage driving! But, tis all well and good. Nobody got hurt n shtuff. Maybe the fence did. And the car. Also, a hardcore drug dealer is creeping on me (*shudder* I'm scared.) I've been tutoring my boyfriend too. So, busy, busy, busy! But enough of my life, you don't care xD.

Story-song for to-day is **I Found a Whistle by MGMT**. My favorite band right now. I lover'z dem!

Enough talking, to the excitement story.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Wake up!"<p>

I was pulled from my sleep. I rolled to my side, away from the voice, and groaned. Two paws shook my side. I burrowed deeper into my cocoon and ignored it. "I said, wake up! You lazy lump." I let one eye trail open to look at my attacker. Two big black dog eyes, planted into a fuzzy face. With drooping jowls, turned downward to a concerned frown.

This bed was so warm. And inviting. And warm. I didn't want to get up. "Whazdoyewvant?" I muttered, eye closing again. The bed was amazing. Not even that, it was the epitome of amazing. My body was relaxed and covered in soft red fabric, so cozy. Warm...

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I jolted out of my morning laziness, hopping up to my feet, wavering slightly. "What the fork?"

"Dude, Marceline's been kidnapped!" He flung a folded piece of paper at me, voice urgent. "I visited to see how she was doing. She was nowhere to be found and her place was trashed. There was this note there though. It's for you."

I looked down and unfolded it. I squinted at the handwriting, not used to reading much. It was sloppy and sloped as if it was written by a left-handed person. Well, Marceline _could_ use both hands for things, like me. I read the note aloud,

_"Finn, there are humans at my door. Real humans. The same ones in the hall. __I think __They're going to take me there. I know you probably weren't even thinking about saving me, but if you were, don't._

_I __think I love __really really like you, hero. I don't want you to come get me. You might get hurt. -Marcy*"_

"Oooh she _really really like_s you." Jake teased immediatly after I finished. I blushed, tucking that stray piece of hair that always fell out of my hat. I tensed as soon as I touched the place where _she_ had touched. Her hands were cold, but in a comforting way. I remembered that look she gave me right then, and the words she'd crossed out in this letter, those that I could barely read. '_Love?'_

"Lets go to her house. Now." I said forcefully, a weird feeling blossoming in my chest. I'd forgiven her. I was a hero, and heroes didn't hold grudges. Marceline was my friend, and everything she did was so very long ago. Before I was even born. She seemed torn up about it too, right? I didn't know, I never was good at reading people.

Later in the day, we arrived at her place. There were thousands of tracks leading out of her house towards the Ice Kingdom. The hole hallway thing. I rushed inside, confused to find music drifting through the atmosphere. A lonely, echoed voice of a man.

"Hey, I found a whistle,

That hangs like a charm.

And when my noose is tied I could blow it

And fall down into your arms."

I looked around, brows furrowed. What Jake said was true, it was trashed. Her television was smashed on the ground, her couch upside down. Books, which I didn't know she even had, were strewn everywhere.

"Fifteen centuries

Of dissolution and grief.

To return a yellow trickster,

And a thief."

I followed the music into her bedroom, a place I'd never been to before. One wall was left undisturbed, where thousands of little cases were stacked on top of each other on shelves. In the middle was a radio, blaring the sad, far off voice over distorted noises. The only solid component was the ongoing rhythm of the guitar.

"Yeah, I found a whistle

That works every time.

That's when the trail escapes to nowhere

And the flood erases the crime.

Such conviction,

To paint all the walls with the blood

Of the young and the faithful and the good"

The rest of the room was a mess, bed's supports broken, the mattress split in half. Did vampires sleep? Or was this for show? The continued music started to scared me with the realness. I thought of how Marcy would sing it.

Her performances always left me amazed, her voice the opposite of the demon she was supposed to be. Sometimes she would stay perfectly still, making small movements, like a tilt of the head, to accentuate words. She kept her eyes closed, her voice strong. Others, she was like a hyperactive butterfly- hopping around, getting into peoples faces, dancing, etc. For some-odd reason I preferred the former.

"Yeah I found a whistle as thin as a sheet,

To split the dumbness of a vision

Between asleep and a sleep.

Tiny axes

Repeatedly raising the flag

All ignored, real emotion's such a drag"

I looked back at the wall with the CDs, to two bass guitars lying in front of the large stereo. One I really hadn't seen much before, it was purple and shaped like a butterfly. The other, her axe. I knew she had another one, plain red. She might've taken it with her.

"Hey I've got a pistol that's aimed at your heart.

And on dark nights when the moon is right

I could show you

The head attached with a scarf.

Aerophane sorceress, at home obeying the fates.

When it's gone, has it gone all the way?"

"Jake, we've gotta save her." I said suddenly, picking up the axe. Jake stared at me, confused. "We have to save her." I repeated. I gripped the shaft of the weapon, narrowing my eyes with determination.

"I knew you wouldn't stay mad, brother. Lets go." As we were walking out, I thought again about the note. '_You might get hurt.'..._ I knew I wouldn't. This was what I did, save damsels in distress. Though I wouldn't really call the Vampire Queen a damsel. Or distressed. She must've let them get her. She very well could've fought them off, but there was no sign of that. No blood, no bodies, just broken furniture. Why did she let them get her, then?

"Hopefully we won't run into-" Jake started to say, only to be interrupted by a familiar, annoying voice. Both of our faces darkened.

"Hey, guys!" The Ice King. He hobbled up to us, white beard swaying with each step. A little penguin hobbled after him, quacking a cute penguin greeting.

I looked to the ground and sighed.

* * *

><p>WubwubwubWEEW. That was dubstep in words. Just fyi. Also, I'm already working on the next chapter, in Marcy's point of view. Speaking of...<p>

(*Is it Marcy or Marcie? This confuses me to high hell) So, my view of the song's meaning. (This is purely how the song is to me, as with all the other songs. Just sayin' that so I don't appear all pretentious and douchey like 'I know exactly what this person was thinking when they wrote it because I am the equivalent of Jesus, Allah, Buddha, and Shakti combined!'... No.)

I think it's either a very obscure love song, or a semi clear song about people using religion evilly, particularly Christianity (and the flood erases the crime... Even somebody who knows nothing about the bible, like me *cough*, would get the reference) I'll leave the observing to you, because I want to get this posted ASAP.

Oh, and sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm starting on the next one now. (Yeah!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, all. In the last installment, this website decided to not let me cross out words. So, dicks and pape and various other vulgar words you could use for anger. I'm introducing a couple of characters to-day, too. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I strayed a bit from the normal darker outlook.

Today's song is **The Death of Emmett Till (or The Ballad of Emmett Till) by Bob Dylan.** If you read those after-thingys you'd know that I absolutely adore him. It's about time he's been in a chapter!

* * *

><p>Their clammy hands gripped my wrists as the two human men dragged me across the ground of the tunnel. I didn't try to walk, there was no use. Might as well make them struggle as much as possible. It'd been like this for about 30 minutes, when we'd entered the cave, and I wasn't going to change it.<p>

One of the people hoisting me, who's name was apparently Alex, was having more trouble then the other. "C'mon, Alex! You can do it! C'mon Alex! Theres nothing to it!*" I sang, chuckling, then wincing when he grabbed my arm tighter. I laughed again, in a strangely good mood. I closed my eyes and waited for whatever was to come.

"So, how's life -er- unlife been the past couple of years?" I asked, opening my lids to stare at the bloody ceiling. I felt myself get pushed into a hard, wooden chair, facing none other than the old man. "I'm guessing, not so good?" I answered for them, crossing my arms. They glared.

"Vampire Queen, do you know why you're here?" The man boomed. I rolled my eyes. This was a completely stupid question. Of course I knew why I was here! I'd been brooding about it ever since the whole 'why' happened.

"It's because I'm awesome, obviously." I said with a straight face, staring into the old man's revenge-seeking eyes. "By the way, I never caught your name." I looked at my arms, alien to the off white color.

"My name is irrelevent." He said in a short, rude manner, coldly staring back. Obviously unaware of my sarcasm.

"Hm, I'm not so sure. I mean, you _are_ my captor. I'd say your name is pretty globbing important. Or else I can call you something really dull, like Ralph." I stared back, narrowing my eyes. "Oh, and I was being sarcastic about the awesome thing. You humans aren't very bright are you?" I sneered. If they were going to be rude, so would I. I really didn't think being polite to them would be any help to my situation. Or maybe it would, but 'polite' really wasn't in my nature.

"Then what is it?" He growled back evilly. This was definitely not the same person I'd seen so many years ago. He was evil, menacing. Not the kind-eyed wise man I remembered.

"Well, Ralph, to be frank, I was responsible for your, and every other human in this room's, death." I pulled my red bass from my back, sighing. I was surprized they didn't take it away. I held the instrument for comfort, missing my gorgeous axe. I strummed a couple notes, bemused, then looked back to his expression. Which hadn't changed a bit.

"Correct." He waved his hand at me and the two men took me again. I noticed that there were about five branches of different halls, in which they took me to the middle. Alex and the other one were chatting peacefully to each other. Or rather, the unnamed one was chatting to his silent companion. I sighed, the guitar slung over my chest.

"Where are we going?" I asked, interrupting their conversation. Alex glanced at me, a pitying look in his soft brown eyes, but the other one just looked straight forward.

"Don't talk to the vermin." He growled.

My shoulders started to ache and so I begrudgingly stood up, rolling them around in their sockets. I wasn't used to getting sore. They still had a hold of my wrists as we walked. I kept my vision down, to the awkwardly placed instrument.

"Lovely. You people are just lovely." I grumbled, half to myself. I closed my eyes for a while, letting my feet mechanically move forward.

Again I was thrown, but this time into a metal cell, walls covered with garlic. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't vampiric when I was here. Was I? I crept towards the edges, slowly touching the spices. I immediately withdrew, expecting pain. But, nothing happened. I smiled, using my now open hands to inspect my bass for damage.

"You have first watch." the unnamed guard stated, walking out. Alex huffed, sat on the ground. He stared at me, examining my face as if I weren't possible real. I raised an eyebrow at him.

I jumped to the bars lightening fast and yelled "BAH!". The young man stared at me calmly, not scared in the slightest. "Well that didn't work. I'm Marceline." I too sat, close to the door of my cell. I stuck a hand out, but he just stared at it. "Er, yeah. So, I already know your name. Alex. Do you like music?"

He slowly nodded, but didn't say a word. "Alright, well, you ever heard of Bob Dylan?" He laughed, as if it was a stupid question, nodded again. Humans _were_ particularly into music, especially the earlist stuff. It made sense that he would've heard of the man. "Favorite song?"

"Death of Emmett Till..." he whispered, the first thing I'd heard him say. His voice was strong, but quiet.

"Good one." I smiled, starting to play the beginning chords, or at least a bass version of it. His eyes lit up, recognising the slightly altered tune.

"'Twas down in Mississippi,  
>Not so long ago,<br>When a young boy from Chicago Town  
>Walk in a southern door.<br>This boy's fateful tragedy  
>We should all remember well<br>The color of his skin was black,  
>And his name was Emmett Till.<p>

Some men they dragged him to a barn,  
>And there they beat him up,<br>They said they had a reason,  
>But I disremember what.<br>They tortured him and did some things  
>Too evil to repeat.<br>There was screamin' sounds inside the barn  
>There was laughin' sounds out on the street.<p>

They dragged his body to a gulch  
>Amidst a bloodred rain<br>And they threw him in the waters wide  
>To cease his screaming pain.<br>The reason that they killed him there,  
>And I'm sure it ain't no lie,<br>He was a blackskin boy  
>So he was born to die.<p>

And so to stop these United States  
>Of yelling for a trial<br>Two brothers they confessed that they  
>Killed poor Emmett Till.<br>But on the jury there were men  
>Who helped the brother commit this awful crime.<br>And so this trial was a mockery  
>But nobody seemed to mind.<p>

I saw the morning paper,  
>But I could not bear<br>To see the brothers smiling  
>On that courthouse stairs.<br>For the jury found them innocent  
>And the brothers they went free,<br>Whilt Emmett's body floats the foam  
>Of a Jim Crow southern sea.<p>

If you can't speak out against this kind of thing,  
>A crime that's so unjust,<br>Your eyes are filled with dead man's dirt  
>Your mind is filled with dust.<br>Your arms and legs, they must be in shackles and chains  
>And your blood it must cease to flow.<br>For you'd let this human race  
>Sick so God-awful low.<p>

This song is just a reminder  
>To tell my fellow man<br>That this kind of thing still lives today  
>In that ghost-robed Klu Klux Klan.<br>But if we all then think alike,  
>If we give all we can give,<br>We'd make this Great land of ours  
>An even greater place to live."<p>

He'd listened contently, not saying a word, throughout this small performance. While I took comfort from playing my instrument. "Thank you." He said quietly.

I walked to the back wall and curled into a ball, tired. I used my left arm as a pillow, and hugged my guitar, saying "Night," to the quiet guard. He didn't reply, only threw me a rough blanket through the bars.

* * *

><p>Hello, welcome to... end bit. Sorry if it sucked major arse, I'm all frazzled again.<p>

*A reference to an Arcade Fire song called 'Laika'. Parents send their suicidal son away, the brothers say 'Our momma should've just named you Laika', after that dog that was sent into space with no means or intention of being brought back.

This song tells the story of the murder and trial of Emmett Till. This story, and song, seriously makes me cry, it's so sad. This boy, this **14 year old boy**, allegedly was flirting with a white woman. So a couple of white men decided to take him to a barn and beat him up. They beat the living hell out of him, gouged out one of his eyes, and then shot him in the head. They tied the poor boy to some sort of weight and sunk his body into a river. It was found three days later. At the funeral, his mother had an open casket, to reveal the digusting acts these men did to the guy. There are pictures on the wikipedia page, and they're extremely sad, and scary. So the two men admitted to the murder but they still were found **innocent** by the jury. It's ridiculous! Oh, and this happened in 1954, about eight years before the song was first heard, in 1962.

Working on the next chapter now!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, guys! Thank you for your reviews! Oh, and at Neverthrive, I just now read your stories. I don't how to review yet because I'm incredibly stupid. And I have too short of an attention span to figure out how. Much like a 3 year old. With ADD. I'm just that awesome *hairflip*.

Today's song is **Yea Yeah by Matt and Kim**. Their music is so... hyper and cheerful. N shtuff. Imagine it as darker then the normal song, since it's with a bass and therefore kind of lower.

* * *

><p><span>Marceline's POV<span>

I hadn't thought about my people for three days. I'd just realized this. I was so caught up in myself, that I forgot my main responsibility. It wasn't a big deal, I only saw them once a year, and for creatures who live forever, that's fairly frequent. I hoped that they didn't realize I was gone, because they'd go off on a killing spree, I was sure. Vampires are impulsive, and if there's nothing to stand in their way, they'll do whatever they want. And what most of us want is to do evil, evil things.

I hopped up from my uncomfortable spot in the corner, flinging the blanket to the side. I stretched, getting out the cricks that came from that strange position. "Morning." I called to my guard, hoping it was still the shy, kind-eyed Alex.

My hopes were extinguished by the leering guard holding a tray of human food, soup I think. He sneered at me, told me to shut my trap. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bars, sticking my tongue out.

"Well, somebody's a little cranky." I replied cheerfully. I tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. Evidence of my sour mood. I strode back to the wall and listened for his reply. All he did was shove the tray into a little box in my cell wall, where there was an opening at my end too. I grabbed the food and set it aside. I didn't wan't to rely on this jerk for food. I crossed my arms and glared. "So how's _life_?" I coughed, grinning maniacally. He scowled.

Finn's POV

The Ice King had decided he wanted to follow us. He chatted constantly, high pitched voice stabbing my eardrums like a thousand pointy knives. Jake looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

"So, I was so lonely and I decided-"

"Shut UP! We don't care what kind of underwear you use, when you first kidnapped a princess, how 'awesome' you are at video games, and definitely not about the the time you and Gunter swam naked in the Sea of Wellwhogivesaglob!" He finally lost it. My eye twitched at his sudden outburst. The Ice King looked just as surprised as I was, and fell silent. I expected him to explode right back, like the sociopath he was, but he kept the quiet.

As soon as the annoying old man quieted, Jake and I started chatting. "Hows Rainicorn?" I asked, concentrating on my feet, then looking up.

"Awesome, just awesome." He grinned, a dreamy look enveloping his features. He got like this when he thought about her. It was a little bit weird. Had I been like that when I thought of Bubblegum?

"Dude, you totally did." Jake said, reading my thoughts. Again. How did he do that? "I don't know. I'm magical and awesome thats how."

"That's so creepy." I laughed. "Let me get on your back. It'll be quicker." He nodded and stretched himself out, throwing me onto his back. We sprinted to the ever-growing outline of the Ice Kingdom. This gave me time to think. About everything that had happened in the past couple of days.

To summarize, I got turned down by the girl I'd been head-over-heels over for the past 4 years, found out why there were no humans, which incidentally the girl knew about, and developed a small liking for the person responsible. Who got kidnapped by my people, and I am now about to save.

I myself wasn't surprised I'd forgiven her so quickly. She was my friend, and she'd been there for me through so many things before this. I guess I was still on the fence about her. I thought about her face when she'd told me her secret. Devastated, ashamed, guilt-ridden. Her pained expression, like she was losing something important to her. She liked me. Like, _like-like_d me. I didn't know how I felt about that either.

We arrived at the hole we'd dug, a fresh layer of snow coating the dirt. "Woah, woah, _woah_! This is where that scary monster-face lady yelled at me." The Ice King stopped and floated to the ground, uncertain. "Is that the Marceline girl you've talked about?"

"Yes, Ice King, it is. She has a tendency to scare people. You'll get used to it." Jake barked, still slightly annoyed. I chuckled and jumped to the portal, now an eerie blood red color. I closed my eyes and sneezed, and when they opened, well, chaos was revealed.

Marceline's POV

"Oh, why are you humans so _sensitive_?" I growled, again facing the old man. "Really, it was a joke. Maybe it was in bad taste, but a joke nonetheless. That stick needs to come out."

"Hush, demon. What stick?" As the old man sighed, I saw what he was thinking. That I didn't care about the whole 'murdered the human race' thing. I did. Oh, man, I did. But these people weren't people. I hadn't seen any trace of humanity, other than from the guard. No kindness, just cruelty. This was what the human race was, as a whole. Mean, warlike. But individually, they were supposed to be soft, kind creatures. I knew what they were like, I'd lived around them for centuries. This was a petty attempt at revenge, no more. I wouldn't react kindly to it. That would be nonsensical.

"Oh, you know, the one shoved so far up your ass that it's causing a hemorrhage in the general 'reasoning' part of your brain." I said in a polite manner.

"Take her away." He waved me away like a fly.

"Goodbye, Darrel." I teased as my arms were gripped by two unknown humans. Their faces were blank and emotionless, much like the first time, er, second time I'd seen them, as marching shells of people. Their skin was cold, dry. Inhuman. It contrasted against my newly founded body heat, giving me goosebumps all over. The other guards hadn't felt like that, I remembered. They were just as warm as I was.

They threw me into the now garlic-free cell roughly, my head jarring against the hard wall. I groaned, holding it in my hands. My vision turned white for a minute, but then the pain suddenly stopped. I blinked and saw a worried face above me. "You okay, princess?" The voice whispered, a tentative hand touching the spot that I hit.

"Ugh, yeah, now I am. Those jerkoffs..." I pulled back from him, propping myself up. Concern still lined those brown eyes. Why was he so nice to me, while the rest of these guys were total asses? It was like he didn't care that I killed him. "Thanks. You should probably get out of my cell, before they realize you aren't a dick to me."

"My shift doesn't change for a couple of hours." He brushed me off and sat next to me. He handed me my bass, which thankfully hadn't broken in the fall. "Do you mind...?"

"Not at all," I laughed, punching the young guy in the arm.

"Forget your court date,

Lock me away.

The world waits.

Cuffs cut deep to the bone,

We're trying to sleep,

Were trying to sleep.

I have these hands,

Woah-oh-oh,

Can't turn back time.

And time can be a game,

And we're losing this one,

But still I'm saying-

Yea-yeah

Yea-yeah

Yea-yeah.*

You stole tapes and a flesh-light

On a summer night

From my car.

I found something in a lightening storm,

With heavy rain and thunder like melted storm, yeah.

When everything seems to wash away

I walk here with just two feet on the ground

Ground, ground, ground, ground, ground!

Yea-yeah

Yea-yeah

Yea-yeah.

Lock me up, officer,

One mis-take I made.

Yea-yeah, take me away.

I say this to myself

Close the door on myself

Yea-yeah, take me away.

I found something in a lightening storm,

With heavy rain and thunder like melted storms, yeah.

When everything seems to wash away,

I walk here with just two feet on the ground,

Ground, no, no, no, no!

Yea-yeah

Yea-yeah

Yea-yeah."

* * *

><p>Wooooh! Sorry for the long wait, friend. I've been a bit busy this month. What with school and all.<p>

Matt said about the song:

"I stress out really easily. I get bad anxiety. I get really stuck on things, like things you can't control. It's basically about not worrying about things you can't change. I remember once I got this ticket for drinking on the street. And it was such not a big deal, but it was a Friday night and it ruined my whole night. I was like, 'Man, what bad luck! I could've just waited another block and opened [the drink] when I got to the party.' Little things that just build up and bum me out, that's what the song is about."

Well said.

Short-as-hell back-story.

*As with Paper Kitten Nightmare, I didn't want you to have to read the whole repetitive part over and over. So I shortened it.

Thank you for reading, I don't know when the next chapter'll be out. Because every time I say 'new one soon' or 'tomorrow' I end up failing epically.

I'll leave you with that. Review if you'd like, I'd really want to know what you think. God, I feel like a review whore when I ask for reviews.

I said review a lot.

Okay, bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Hmm hiya, dudes! I'm extremely stupid. Just going to put that out there... And I think I use too many commas...

I'm writing another story. (might be a bad idea, I barely have enough time for this one.) It's called Echo of a Memory. I'm not saying you absolutely _have_ to read it but... oh wait yeah I am.

Kidding, I'm not a douche canoe.

Today's song is **Unless It's Kicks by Okkervil River**. It was SO hard to choose a song for this chapter. Usually I know exactly which one I want, but I was torn between a couple of them. I hope you guys are alright with this choice! Next chapter's song will be quite fitting, at least in the first verses.

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

This wasn't good. Not at all. The hall had changed dramatically, from slightly creepy to 'holy-burrito off-the-walls what-the-beep is this?' scary. Those bloody, veinlike walls were replaced by sprawling distances. An epic drop into the unknown. In other words, a seriously deep, black, never-ending, generally large hole.

In front of us was nothing but a straight walkway. As I looked back, I saw Ice King falling through the portal and Jake following right after. I walked forward, shoes soundlessly hitting the black floor rapidly. I wanted to get the saving over with, so I could talk to Marcy.

"Wait up!" I heard the Ice King call after me. I didn't pay attention to him, just on my destination. After a while I got tired of walking, so I ran as fast as I could. I focused on my breathing, every footstep a blur. I vaguely heard my two companions running beside me, yelling at me to slow down. I ignored them

I stopped suddenly, hearing voices in front of me. I dropped to the ground inconspicuously, listened. I couldn't understand what they were saying, it was as if they were speaking a completely different language. It sounded like they were hacking at something in their throats, and at that thought I giggled.

They made confused noises, like they'd heard it. I guess it'd be the hacking language's equivalent of 'What the hell was that?'

Shit. I looked down the hall, Jake and Ice King were no where to be seen. There was no where to hide, unless I... Shit. I grabbed a hold of the sides of the hallway and slowly lowered myself down. As I dangled over the edge, I heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and hoped nobody would find me. I looked up, and I could barely see two guard-like men.

One of them was young, a shy-looking teenage boy. Maybe a little bit older than me. The other was an old man. The young guy looked down at the ground and avoided the piercing glare of this important-looking old man. His gaze dripped towards me, slower and slower, until they locked onto my fingers. The old man didn't notice that the young one wasn't paying attention. He kept on admonishing the boy, who was creeping ever-closer to me.

_Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me..._ I thought, nerves wracking my body. I wanted to ninja in and catch the humans by surprise. The young man was a foot away from the edge, when the old man said,

"Don't you dare think about jumping. I know your background, young one. I know all." It was in my language now. The young man looked down at me, we locked eyes. For a minute, I stood in suspension, when he nodded at me, put his finger to his mouth in the universal sign for 'shh'. The old man walked up the hall, watched closely by the younger one. "Continue your rounds."

The younger didn't say anything, just walked closer to me. When his boss was out of sight, he ducked down and held out his hand. I ignored it, carefully studying him. Weren't these guys supposed to be total jerks? I pulled myself up with strong arms, looked into the guys brown eyes. He smiled at me warmly. Like I was his friend.

"You must be Finn, the hero."

Marceline's POV

Two hours later, something was bothering me. "Why don't you hate me?" I asked Alex. He looked down sheepishly and shrugged.

"You didn't kill me, princess. This place, it didn't resurrect all humans. It got the ones who were killed intentionally. Admittedly, that means almost all of them are here for you. Humans banded together after the war, and murder wasn't very prevalent in our society."

"Oh... then who killed you, if you don't mind me asking?" He blushed, cheeks flushing a bright red. He whispered something inaudible to my human hears. I tilted my head and looked at him. He repeated it:

"Myself." I coughed, eyes bugged. How could somebody kill _them self_? Especially somebody as nice as this guy. I spouted a quick 'okay' and crept closer to the wall.

"So, uh, do you... uhm..." He started to say awkwardly, "Do you have a... boyfriend?" He blushed. "I just want to know about your life and all." He said quickly afterwards, reaching behind his head to scratch. I raised an eyebrow. This guy was kind of strange.

"I don't. Well, I kind of like this guy, but I also kind of killed his race so he hates my guts."

"Oh..." He said dejectedly, then asked, "Who is he?"

"His name is Finn. He's... a hero." I said wistfully. "Anyways, can you play any instruments?" I was curious, and I didn't want to think about Finn. The sweet, heroic, kind boy I loved.

"Er, yeah. I can play a little guitar. Bass too." He added, eyeing my bass I kept close to me. I handed it to him.

"Play something. Entertain me, monkey!" I grinned and he held the instrument like it was an antique, carefully positioning it with his left hand on the frets, right on the body.

"I'm left handed." He said apologetically, "Uhm, this is called 'Unless It's Kicks'."

"What gives this mess some grace unless it's kicks, man?  
>Unless it's fiction?<br>Unless it's sweat or it's songs?

What hits against this chest unless it's a sick man's hand?  
>From some midlevel band.<br>He's been driving too long  
>On a dark windless night<br>With the stereo on  
>With the towns flying by<br>And the ground getting soft  
>And the sound in the sky<br>Coming down from above  
>It surrounds you and sighs<br>And it's whispering, oh.

What pulls your body down, that is quicksand  
>So, we climb out quick, hand over hand<br>For your mouth's all filled up

What picks you up from down unless it's tricks, man?  
>When I been fixed,<br>I am convinced that I will not get so broke up again.

And on a seven day high  
>That heavenly song<br>Punches right through my mind  
>And pumps through my blood<br>And, oh, it's a lie.  
>But I still give my love<br>And my heart's all alive  
>For your hands to pluck off.<p>

What gives this mess some grace unless it's fiction?  
>Unless it's licks, man?<br>Unless it's lies or it's love?

What breaks this heart the most is the ghost of some rock and roll fan  
>Exploding up from the stands<br>With her heart opened up  
>And I want to tell her, "Your love isn't lost"<br>Say, "My heart is still crossed"  
>Scream, "You're so wonderful"<br>What a dream in the dark  
>About working so hard<br>About growing so stoned  
>Trying not to turn up<br>Trying not to believe in the light, on your own."

His voice couldn't be construed as 'talented'. More like 'emotional'. It wasn't pleasant, it had this indie-type twinge to it that kept it from being the cookie-cutter 'good singer'. He _was_ a good singer, he displayed emotion in every word he belted. I'd listened with eyes closed, paying attention to every note. He played the guitar upside down like Jimi Hendrix, and was extremely talented in that regard. I guess that's how he learned it.

"That was pretty good." I said, taking my bass back. He shrugged and ran his hands through his hair. He checked the time on his watch, sighed.

"I have to switch to rounds, princess." He said, looking up at me. Quick as a flash, he planted a kiss on my cheek, then ran out of the cell to stand at his post. A man came in, the original one that had dragged me here with Alexander. He nodded at his companion.

"The Master wants to see you. I'll deal with this _thing_." He glared at me, stuck a tray into that food chute thing. I smiled cheerfully and held out my middle finger, much to his chagrin.

Finn's POV

"Who are you?" I asked incredulously, eyes narrowed at the cheerful-looking human.

"Alexander. Are you here to save Marceline?" He was excited. Had he actually liked the girl? I mean, why would he kidnap her if he did.

"Er, yeah." I bristled at his slightly anxious reaction.

"Finn! Finally!" Jake and the Ice King found me. Ice King was bent over, sucking in air. Jake stared at this Alex guy. "Who is...?" He asked, just as confused as me.

"Alex." He smiled broadly.

"Okay, lets just get to the point, are you going to help us or just turn us in. If you're going to turn us in... well..." I took the axe from my back and gave him a threatening look. He took no notice.

"No need for that. She doesn't deserve this. She's... not the same person now. She's not evil anymore. You can tell in her voice, her eyes, that she regrets everything she did. Or, rather, everything her monster did. Everybody has a monster they have to defeat, everybody does something they'll regret as a result of it. Her monster was her mortality, her lack of it I should say. In overcoming her old one, she gained a new, more self-destructive one. One she needs to be saved from, not prodded and cultivated like everybody here's been doing." He talked passionately, like he didn't get to voice his opinion much. I didn't like him, I decided. He was so... self-confident. Haughty.

"I don't know man, he's pretty cool to me." Jake whispered to me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He talked about my-er- Marceline like he knew her better than anybody else. I mean, he only knew her for two days. It was ridiculous. Jake laughed at my expression. "Somebody is jealous..." He taunted quietly.

Alex was watching our exchange confusedly. We didn't explain. "Well... whats the plan?" He asked, crossing his arms. "It can't be too hard. All of us keep from the antechamber, where her cell is branched off from. But... the Master might be there. He'd call the rest of them to him, and we'd be swamped by his minions. Sometimes it seems that by every hour they become more and more apathetic. In everything." He sighed.

Wow, this guy was talkative. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let's go." I muttered.

* * *

><p>So, Finn is jealous of our little Alex, and for some reason Alex calls Marceline 'princess'. That totally didn't get inspiration from a certain awesome video game. Shut up, I'm not a nerd. It took me forever to win that game. Friggin' interrogation. (It's because I suck at gaming. And life in general.) LOLemojoke.<p>

Anyways, this song is about a music obsession, I think. Story of my life, bromagetton. Brofessor. Bring Me the Brorizon. We Came as Bromans. I Set My Bros on Fire. Bro, Is Me. Gah, bro puns and band puns ALL IN ONE. Yessss.

Thanks for reading, yo! I'm going to go work on my other story now.

(That totally wasn't a plug... heh, mischief!)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, lovelies! It's been a long time. I'll pass on telling you what happened, because this isn't a gdfing blog. Long story short, my dad thinks the internet will make me commit suicide. -_- Where he got the idea I wanted to do that, I have no idea. Sorry for the long-ass wait, bros.

The song is **The Bottom of Everything by... **you guessed it...** Bright Eyes.** You know how last chapter I said the song would have a lot to do with the story? Well that song has been postponed to next chapter, which will most likely be the last chapter. Oh and, I know, another Bright Eyes. Don't judge me. There'll be a new band next chapter. (Hint: It has the same lead singer as Broken Bells. Or rather, Broken Bells has the same lead singer as it.)

* * *

><p><span>Marceline's POV<span>

I bumped my head against the back wall, knocking over and over in an attempt to alleviate my boredom. I stared at the guard on post. He gaped back, unseeing. There was something... not right about those eyes. As if there was nothing behind the animus he drove through and through with his actions. There should be some sort of emotion behind it, right? Wronged, hurt? Not even in the slightest. Hate was all you could decipher in those hostile globes. Pure, never ending, dripping anger. And behind that? Nothing but an empty socket, no other emotions established. He was like a robot, his reason for unlife was to dislike me. And nothing more.

"Why are you such a dick?" I asked, yawning at my own thoughts.

"Why are you such a heartless, soul-sucking bitch?"

"Touche', my enemy, touche'."

I started to hum to myself and drummed flighty fingers on the strange red ground. This place was disgusting, I'd decided. I was wallowing in blood, for god's sake. Not too nice feeling. Or smelling. I'd realized now why so many humans didn't like the smell of blood. As a vampire, it smelled heavenly, delicious. But now? Metallic. Unpleasant. The complete opposite of my thoughts before.

There was a _crash_ coming from that lobby place I'd been dragged into twice now.

I looked up, "What the stuff?"

Finn's POV

We crept silently across the smooth black interface of the halls. Even Ice King's incessant chatter had stopped. He had reason to. We followed the tall, proud Alex as he masterfully navigated. I say that last sentence as severe sarcasm. We were following him like lost puppies in a completely straight hallway.

After a time of silent walking we arrived in the so-called antechamber, which was basically a large room with a chair in the middle. The walls were back to the slowly moving red veins, yet the ground stayed black. I defensively raised Marceline's axe above my head, scanning the room for enemies.

"Well, well, well..." Spotted. I flicked my eyes to the old man I'd seen earlier. He was sitting on the ground, beady eyes studying our every move.

"What?" Ice King squawked. "What do you want?" He waddled to the little chair he'd seen and plopped himself into it. His expression changed from content to surprise as the chair broke under him with a loud crack.

"Oh my glob..." I muttered, suddenly breaking into laughter. Soon Jake joined in, followed by Alex and the grudge-ridden old man. He covered his mouth with wrinkled hands, although a sound like a choking elephant escaped his lips. Ice King sat on the ground, stunned.

I fell over, laughing the whole way.

Marceline's POV

Now it was... laughing?

I knew that laugh. "Finn..." I muttered. I checked the guard on post.

He'd heard it too. He was checking the door, confusion in his features. I thought quickly, "Do you want to hear a story?" I asked quickly.

He turned to me, "No."

"Too bad. I'm telling it anyways." I chuckled. How predictable of him.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"So there was this woman, and she was, uh, on an airplane, and she was flying to meet her fiance'. Sailing high above the, the largest ocean on planet Earth. And she was seated next to this man who, eh you know, she had tried to start a conversation, really the only thing she heard him say was just to order his, his Bloody Mary. And she was sittin' there and she was reading this, uh, really arduous magazine article about a third world country she couldn't even pronounce the-the name of. And she's feeling very bored, very despondent. And then, uh, suddenly, there was this huge mechanical failure and one of the-the engines gave out and they started just falling from 30,000 feet. The, uh, the pilots on the microphone and he's- he's saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh my god.' And apologizing. And she looks at the man and she says-"

I got out my bass, hand covering the top of the frets and playing a rhythm.

"She says,  
>'Where are we going?'<br>And, uh, he looks at her, and he says  
>'Were going to a party.<br>It- it's a birthday party!  
>It's your birthday party.<br>Happy Birthday, darling!  
>We love you very, very, very, very, very, very, very much.'<p>

And, um, he starts hummin' this little tune.  
>And, it kinda goes like this,<br>It's kinda,  
>One-two, one-two-three-four-"<p>

I started playing the tune, checking the guards face for some sort of emotion. It was clouded, but I couldn't tell any anger, or confusion, anymore. He was interested.

"We must talk in every telephone,  
>Get eaten off the web.<br>We must rip out all the epilogues from the books that we have read!  
>Into the face of every criminal strapped firmly to a chair,<br>We must stare, we must stare, we must stare.

We must take all of the medicines too expensive now to sell,  
>Set fire to the preacher,<br>Who is promising us hell!  
>Into the ear of every anarchist that sleeps but doesn't dream,<br>We must sing, we must sing, we must sing.

And it'll go like this, alright,

While my mother waters plants  
>My father loads his gun.<br>He says  
>'Death will give us back to god,<br>Just like the setting sun!  
>On it's return to the lonesome ocean.'<p>

And then they splashed into the deep blue sea! Oh, it was a wonderful splash!

We must blend into the choir,  
>Sing a static with the whole.<br>We must memorize nine numbers and deny we have a soul!  
>And to this endless race for property and privilege to be won,<br>We must run, we must run, we must run.

We must hang up in the belfry,  
>Where the bats and moonlight laugh.<br>We must stare into a crystal ball and only see the past!  
>And into the caverns of tomorrow,<br>With just our flashlights and our love,  
>We must plunge, we must plunge, we must plunge!<p>

And then we'll get down there, way down to the very bottom of everything, and then we'll see, oh, we'll see it, we'll see it, we'll see it!

Oh my morning's coming back,  
>The whole worlds waking up.<br>All the city buses swimmin' past,  
>I'm happy just because,<br>I found out I am really _no one_."

I played the final chords, watching the guard. A small smile had escaped, although he was quick to hide it. I grinned smugly at his reaction. His response? A glare. No matter. Hopefully that leaves less people going to attack Finn and Jake.

I let my mind wander, why had he decided to come save me? I wasn't one of those helpless princesses he constantly had to save from that idiotic Ice King. I could've fought. But I didn't. Maybe that was why he wanted to save me. I didn't fight for myself, so he wanted to be the one to fight for me. I couldn't imagine how hard it'd be for him to hurt his own kind. Although he might've realized that they weren't really humans. They were monsters.

Except for Alex, of course. I bet Finn would like him.

I waited for the inevitable to come, the man to arrive heroically at the door frame to save the helpless victim. A victim of her own doings, I should say.

I didn't have to wait long.

* * *

><p>Woah! Short chapter as well? Yep. Sorry, bros. I'm trying to get this out as quickly as possible, you shouldn't have to wait any longer.<p>

The song is a sarcastic view on modern life. Understand?

Thanks for reading, friends! :)


End file.
